


The Connections: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Last Dragon Chronicles

by Falco276



Category: Last Dragon Chronicles - Chris d'Lacey, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 08:45:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A crazy list of connections between these 2 book series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Connections: Percy Jackson and the Olympians and Last Dragon Chronicles

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or LDC

Note: Once you read this, you will stop reading Last Dragon Chronicles and Percy Jackson and the Olympians. These are crazy connections that I found and you will always remember this.

1\. LDC- The colours, Purple and Green, are Pennykettle colours.

1\. PJO- The hearth fire turned green then violet during a campfire sing- a-long.

2\. LDC- Lucy started out as 7 yrs. Old, but now she is 16.

2\. PJO- Annabeth ran away from home when she was 7 yrs. Old, but now she is the same age as Lucy.

3\. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_ , David goes missing then returns.

3\. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ , Percy goes missing, then returns.

4\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , Grockle and Lucy dig up for Tam Farrell.

4\. PJO- In _The Last Olympian_ , Mrs. O'Leary, a hellhound, digs up for Chiron the centaur.

5\. LDC- Aunty Gwyneth: "So beautiful, like Guinevere herself."

5\. PJO- Aunty Em (Medusa): "So beautiful, like Athena herself."

6\. LDC- In _The Fire_ Eternal, Tam Farrell confesses Dionysus as a 'she'.

6\. PJO- Actually Dionysus (Mr. D) is a 'he'.

7\. LDC- In _Fire World_ , the librarium of Co:pern:ica has 600 floors.

7\. PJO- The Empire State Building has 600 floors.

8\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , David sees a lion and a zebra in Africa.

8\. PJO- In _The Lightning Thief_ , Percy, Grover, and Annabeth free a zebra and lion in Vegas.

9\. LDC- In _Fire Star_ , David takes a field trip to the arctic.

9\. PJO- Percy takes a field trip to the museum.

10\. LDC- 12 legendary dragons.

10\. PJO- 12 Olympian gods and goddesses.

11\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , Melanie and Rachel gets attacked by birds on the road.

11\. PJO- In _The Lightning Thief_ , Percy, Grover, and Sally get attacked by a Minotaur on the road.

12\. LDC- In _Fire star_ , David goes to Farlowe Island for Arthur.

12\. PJO- In _The Sea of Monsters_ , Percy, Tyson, and Annabeth go to an island, very similar to Farlowe, for Grover.

13\. LDC- Gretel uses Nectar to heal Liz.

13\. PJO- Nectar is a sweet potion for demigods.

14\. LDC- In _Icefire_ , Henry invites David to his study room.

14\. PJO- In _The Titan's Curse_ , Dr. Chase, Annabeth's father, invites Percy to his study room.

15\. LDC- In _Fire World_ , David starts out 12 yrs. Old.

15\. PJO- In _The Lightning Thief_ , Percy starts out 12 yrs. Old.

16\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , David knocks on Lucy's door 2 times, saying, "Hi, knock, knock, can I come in?"

16\. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ , Percy goes into the Athena cabin, surprising Annabeth with the same quote.

17\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , David shows Zanna the finger gun.

17\. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ , in a game of rock, papers, and scissors, Percy shows the finger gun to Brias.

18\. LDC- In _Icefire_ , Zanna tells David a diversion.

18\. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ , Annabeth tells Percy the same thing.

19\. LDC- In _Fire star_ , Gwillanna, in raven form, flies across the arctic.

19\. PJO- In page 63 of _The Titan's Curse_ , Thalia has that same expression.

20\. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_ , Leroy removes Lucy out of the _National Endeavor_ building.

20\. PJO- In _The Titan's Curse_ , a demigod named Leroy gets killed in 1999.

21\. LDC- In _Fire star_ , David heads north to find Gawain.

21\. PJO- In _The Son of Neptune_ , Percy heads north to find Gaia.

22\. LDC- David has the mark of Oomaraa.

22\. PJO- Percy has the mark of Achilles.

23\. LDC- David can cause timequakes.

23\. PJO- Percy can cause earthquakes.

24\. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_ , Liz talks about the old string theory.

24\. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ , Annabeth talks about the same string theory.

25\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , semi darklings are mutant ravens.

25\. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_ , Clarisse fights the blackbirds which are semi darklings.

26\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , the rising sun shines through the horse on Scuffenbury Hill.

26\. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_ , Annabeth says the temple she's building in the future, includes the rising sun shining through the window.

27\. LDC- In _The Fire Within_ , David confessed he'll never meet Gawain down a long dark alley.

27\. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_ , Grover confesses he'll never meet Mr D (Dionysus) down a long dark alley.

28\. LDC- In _Icefire_ , Zanna says something about "fashion statement."

28\. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_ , Percy says the same thing about "fashion statement."

29\. LDC- In _Icefire_ , David receives a rose form Gretel.

29\. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_ , Percy and Thalia both squish the same rose with their hands.

30\. LDC- Zanna has the 3 pronged symbol called the Mark of Oomarra.

30\. PJO- Percy has the same symbol. (Trident)

31\. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_ , Lucy makes a 3 fingered claw over her heart. (Mark of Oomarra.)

31\. PJO- In _The Sea of Monsters_ , Grover taught Percy the Mark of Oomarra.

32\. LDC- In _The Fire Eternal_ , Lucy goes through a timerift in Blackburn to Farlowe Island.

32\. PJO- In _The Sea of Monsters_ , Grover goes through the SAME timrift in Florida to Farlowe.

33\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , Lucy finds the colors, red, blue, green, and gold at the Old Gray Dragon hotel.

33\. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ , Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Tyson find the same colors in the Labyrinth.

34\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , the Glissington Tor tunnel includes a wine cellar.

34\. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ , the Labyrinth has a wine cellar.

35\. LDC- In _The Dragons of Wayward Crescent: Glade_ , Lucy is horrible at spelling.

35\. PJO- In _The Ultimate Guide_ , Percy is horrible at spelling.

36\. LDC- In _Dark Fire_ , the Scuffenbury tunnel's floors changes in size, color, and texture.

36\. PJO- In _The Battle of the Labyrinth_ , it has the same features.

37\. LDC- In _Rain and Fire_ , it shows of David's report card.

37\. PJO- In _The Ultimate Guide_ , it shows of Percy's report card.

38\. LDC- In _Rain and Fire_ , David blows up the chemistry lab.

38\. PJO- In _The Sea of Monsters_ , Percy blows up an experiment in his lab.

39\. LDC- In _Fire star_ , it introduces of Arthur Merriman.

39\. PJO- In _The Titan's Curse_ , it introduces of Paul Blofis.

40\. LDC- In _The Fire Within_ , David owns a teddy bear named Winston.

40\. PJO- In _The Demigod Files_ , the same teddy bear could be found in Annabeth's camp trunk.


End file.
